1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain plugs and more particularly pertains to a new drain stopper for plugging a drain while not invoking as much fear in animals as do traditional holed drains when the animals are placed in a sink or tub for bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drain plugs is known in the prior art. More specifically, drain plugs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,279; U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,286; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,295; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,287; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,631; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,289.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drain stopper. The inventive device includes an outer housing that has a lower portion and a peripheral sidewall that extends from the lower portion. The outer housing is adapted for insertion in a drain hole. The peripheral sidewall of the outer housing has a plurality of slots extending through it. A lid is coupled to the outer housing. The lid has an upper surface which is textured for helping reduce slipping of skin along the lid. A generally round screen portion is disposed between the lower portion of the outer housing and an inner sidewall of the lid.
In these respects, the drain stopper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of not invoking as much fear in animals as do traditional holed drains when the animals are placed in a sink or tub for bathing.